darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorceror
Overview Sorcerors are a midround-dependent class with a large complement of unique abilities. They require some thought and planning to play. They are one of the weakest classes in regular melee, making them rather poor material farmers. Weak melee also means that the choices you make about what midrounds to use matter a great deal. Sorcerors are widely considered to be a "detox class," a class that many characters switch to at high status but do not begin with at zero status. Sorcerors have access to the following commands: Spellquest - Determine what spell you wish to try and find. Magicbead - Use this to travel to the mist, where many manuscripts are located. Completequest - When you've found the final room in the mist, type this to get the manuscript. Cancelquest - Give up on your quest for a manuscript. Spellquest A Sorceror learns new spells by questing for them. After using magicbead, you will be transported to a new area and must follow the clues to find your new spell. Here are some tips: *If you see an animal, go in the direction of the first letter of its name. Snake slitering = south. Eagle = east, worm = west, unicorn =up, etc. *Ignore the booming voice, listen to the other voice. *Sunrise = East *Sunset = West *Temperature lowers = south (direction that birds migrate) *Temperature rises = north Equipment Mana pommel is suggested Sorcs are good with 2 handed weapons Use hawks instead of insignias from arena Akurei Doll? Abilities Astral Vine *This spell adds extra autoattacks, but drains mana. Barrier *This spell heals you and absorbs all damage. The damage it absorbs is deducted from your mana pool; thus it is best saved for the end of a fight. Boost *This spell boosts the damage of the next spell you cast. Dragon Slave *A three-step spell that can hit opponents outside of your room. Useful for getting the first hit vs AI. Elmekia's Lance *This spell does the same damage as fireball, but lags you longer. However, it also heals you. Fireball *Lags for 4.6 seconds, 5313 DPS on cubes. Your bread and butter. Flare Arrow *Lags for 3.2 seconds, 4393 DPS on cubes. Pro sorcerors sometimes use this ability right at the end of combat, since, unlike fireball, its damage is dealt before you are lagged, rather than after. Freeze Arrow *Lags for 4 seconds, 4218 DPS on cubes. *Has a 33% chance to lag opponent. Ed note: for how long? Gou Lou Dagger *Summons a shadow stone dragon that may attack either the opponent or the caster. It does roughly 4k melee damage per round, depending on the toughness of your opponent. It will last a few rounds if attacked. Howl Freeze *A room effect spell that stuns your opponents. This does not drain mana from you while in effect. Levitation *Functions as your class travel command. Light Ball *Lags for 3.25 seconds, has a 50% chance to successfully stun opponent (ends combat, minor lag to opponent). Magic Field *A spell cast on the room you are in. It stops people from fleeing and drains your mana as long as it is on. Ragnablade *This spell creates a two-handed weapon for you to use. This ups your melee damage considerably, and gives you access to certain combo abilities. Ray Wind *Lags for 6 seconds, hurls opponent. *Hurl mechanics are complex, and success rate depends upon the exits that are available. *Will hurl your opponent more than one room away. **Let a corner be defined as an unavailable exit in the north south east or west position. **In a room with 4 available exits and 1 corner, Ray Wind has a 37.5% chance to succeed, a 37.5% chance to fail, and a 25% chance to hurl your opponent into a wall. **In a room with 3 available exits and 2 corners, Ray Wind has a 33% chance to succeed, a 60% chance to fail, and a 20% chance to hurl your opponent into a wall. **In a room with 2 available exits and 2 corners, Ray Wind has a''' 0% chance to succeed,''' a 50% chance to fail, and a 50% chance to hurl your opponent into a wall. **Finally, in a room with exits up and down only, Ray wind has a 50/50 chance of success and will never hurl your opponent into a wall. Recovery *A basic healing spell. Shadow Snap *This spell removes your weapon but prevents your opponent from fleeing. Your opponent must "get all" to move. It is better used as an escape abilitiy.